Tangisan burung layang layang
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Ketika sayapnya patah, dia akan menangis bersama hujan yang mematahkan sayapnya.


**Tangisan burung layang-layang**

**A Code Geass Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : Code Geass © CLAMP and**** Sunrise.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo.**

C.G.

Suara kecipak air mengikuti setiap langkah Suzaku. Bulir air yang turun dari langit menjadi penghiburan baginya yang hanya berjalan sendirian di bawah naungan payung yang melindunginya dari guyuran hujan.

Pria berambut coklat itu sebenarnya tak peduli untuk membawa payung, tak peduli jika dirinya basah kuyup. Tapi, sehancur dan sekacau apa pun keadaannya sebenarnya, dia tak ingin membuat 'dia' khawatir.

Suzaku tertawa kecil ketika mengingat 'dia', membayangkan 'dia' sedang beramin-main dengan kucing atau burung layang-layang peliharaan mereka.

Mereka? Ya, mereka. Suzaku dan 'dia'. Keduanya memungut seekor kucing yang kakinya terluka dan seekor burung layang-layang yang sayapnya patah. Kemudian, secara sembunyi-sembunyi mereka memelihara hewan-hewan tersebut dan bergantian merawatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Lloyd dan Cecile. Yaahh,... kalau Lloyd dan Cecile sampai tahu, mereka bisa marah dan menceramahi Suzaku dan 'dia' sepanjang hari.

Wajah tersenyum Suzaku langsung berubah muram ketika dia berhenti berjalan. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gerbang. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati pintu gerbang tersebut dengan langkah mantap.

Suzaku's POV

Namaku Kururugi Suzaku, seorang putra dari mantan perdana menteri jepang bernama Kurugi Genbu. Walaupun begitu, saat ini statusku adalah tentara kerajaan Britania, anggota Knights of The Round , dan seorang pilot Knightmare Frame bernama Lancelot.

Sekarang, hari ini, detik ini, aku berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak di dalam areal pemakaman, dimana di kanan kirinya diisi oleh batu-batu nisan. Aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya aku melihat sebuah nisan dari batu marmer putih yang dibentuk salib, tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang mati dan meranggas.

Setelah sampai di depan nisan aku meletakkan setangkai bunga lily putih di sebelah nisan. Kemudian aku menyatukan tangan untuk berdoa seperti kebiasaan orang jepang, sementara payungku kukepit di antara lengan dan badan agar tetap dapat melindungiku dari terpaan hujan.

"Yang paling disukai burung layang-layang adalah terbang bebas di angkasa. Maka, ketika sayapnya patah dia akan menangis bersama hujan yang mematahkan sayapnya."

Saat sedang berdoa itulah kata-kata yang pernah 'dia' ucapkan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku, kata-kata yang 'dia' ucapkan dengan nada penuh simpati ketika membebat sayap burung layang-layang peliharaan kami dengan perban.

Hmm,... mengingat kalimat itu membuatku merasa mirip dengan si burung layang-layang. Hanya saja aku tak punya sayap sungguhan, yang menjadi sayapku adalah 'dia'. Lalu yang menjadi hujan adalah kematian.

Bersama dengan 'dia' aku selalu merasa bisa melakukan apa pun. Bebas. Asal ada 'dia'. Ketika hujan itu turun, ketika kematian itu datang membawa 'dia' pergi, aku tidak menangis, karena jiwa ini sudah mati dan hati ini sudah hancur saat itu juga.

Semakin lama waktu berlalu sejak tragedi itu, semakin hancur diriku, baik jiwa maupun hatiku. Menjadi sekeras batu, segigih baja, sekaligus sedingin es.

NORMAL POV

Langit sudah berubah cerah ketika Suzaku pergi dari areal pemakaman sambil menenteng payung hitamnya, tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang memperhatikan kegiatannya di depan makam.

Sementara itu, di dalam areal pemakaman, tepat di depan nisan berbentuk salib, seorang gadis berambut hijau cerah berdiri. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan mengamati nisan di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

Kemudian sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibir gadis itu. Dan dengan suaranya yang jernih dan indah dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang terukir di atas batu nisan, "Rest in peace, Euphimia Vi Britania."

**The End**

**A/N : Fic pertama saya di fandom Code Geass.**

**Kalau menurut readers semua ceritanya agak aneh gimana, itu karena saya masih belum mendalami karakter tokoh-tokohnya. Ya, saya juga tau kok kalau ini nggak nyambung dengan judul. But,...**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
